Manisnya Dirimu
by Hikaa
Summary: [ONESHOOT] "Aku yang sedang mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, kenapa kau yang gugup? Manisnya." -Sehun [HunKai] [GS]
_**Manisnya Dirimu**_

 _ **Storyline by Park Hikaa**_

 _ **Starring :**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **Summary :**_

" _ **Aku yang sedang mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, kenapa kau yang gugup? Manisnya." -Sehun**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Siang itu Jongin sedang sedang duduk sendirian disudut _cafe_ _favorite_ nya. Sebenarnya hari ini ia sedang sangat malas pergi keluar rumah, tapi tadi pagi Sehun menelponnya dan mengajaknya bertemu hari ini.

Sehun bilang ada satu hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan. Maka dari itu disini lah ia berada saat ini, duduk dengan tenang di _café_ tempatnya dan Sehun berjanji untuk bertemu.

Sehun bilang ia akan datang pukul satu siang, tapi jam tangan digital yang melingkar di lengan kiri Jongin sudah menunjukkan angka 01.45 PM dan pria pucat itu belum datang. Padahal tadi pagi Sehun sangat berisik saat mengajaknya bertemu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu lima belas menit lagi. Lewat dari itu, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Dasar pria. Hanya bisa berjanji." Gerutunya pelan. Pasalnya sedari tadi pelayan café itu sudah menatap Jongin dengan pandangan kesal, Jongin memang belum memesan makanan apapun. Ia masih menunggu Sehun, tapi yang ditunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya yang mancung itu.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada Sehun agar pria itu segera datang. Ia sudah merasa tidak nyaman disini. Tatapan pelayan wanita dibalik meja kasir itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

 _To: Tuan Albino_

 _Subject: Eodiseo?!_

" _Yak, albino. Dimana kau? Aku sudah karatan menunggumu disini. Siapa yang bilang akan datang pukul satu, eoh?! Dasar. Kutunggu lima belas menit lagi, lewat dari itu aku pulang."_

Setelah mengetikan pesan untuk Sehun, Jongin memutuskan untuk memanggil pelayan wanita tadi untuk memesan satu gelas choco bubble tea. Ia tidak sanggup terus ditatapi seperti itu dan tenggorokannya mulai kering karena sedari tadi ia terus merutuki Sehun.

 _Drrrrtt_

Ponsel putih yang ia letakkan diatas meja _café_ yang ia duduki bergetar pertanda pesan masuk. Jongin berharap itu pesan balasan dari Sehun, karena Jongin sedang malas membaca pesan dari operator.

 _From: Tuan Albino_

 _Subject: Na wasseo_

" _Aku sedang memarkirkan mobilku. Bersabarlah sebentar, Jong."_

"Bersabar katanya?! _Che_. Aku sudah sangat sabar dari tadi." Jongin kembali meletakan ponsel putihnya diatas meja. Ia tidak berniat membalas pesan Sehun, toh pria itu sudah sampai.

"Permisi, ini Choco Bubble Tea pesanan anda, nona."

"Uwaa!" Tiba-tiba saja pelayan wanita menyeramkan itu sudah ada dibelakangnya sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman pesanannya. Membuatnya kaget saja.

"A-ah. Iya, terimakasih." Jongin mengucapkan terimakasihnya setelah si pelayan wanita menyeramkan itu meletakan minuman pesanannya diatas meja.

 _Sreet_

Tiba-tiba kursi kayu dihadapannya ditarik kebelakang dan diduduki seorang pria, saat Jongin mengankat wajahnya ia bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum polos dihadapannya.

"Hai, Jong. Sudah lama menunggu? Maaf, aku harus membeli bunga dulu." Ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi polosnya. Membuat Jongin kesal saja.

"Sudah. Sangat lama sampai aku karatan menunggumu disini." Jawaban ketus yang Jongin berikan membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan. _Aigoo_. Manis sekali gadis dihadapannya ini. Sehun jadi ingin cepat-cepat menjadikannya kakasih.

"Hehe. Maafkan aku. Tadi aku sedikit bingung saat membeli bunga, makanya aku jadi datang terlambat." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah tampannya. Jongin yang melihatnya jadi memerah. _Aigoo_. Tampan sekali Sehun ini.

"Memangnya untuk apa kau membeli bunga? Ingin pergi ke makam?" Tanya Jongin polos.

" _Aniiii_. Bukan untuk ke makam. Tapi untukmu. Jha. Ini dia. Bagaimana? Kau suka bunganya?" Sehun memberikan sebuket bunga mawar merah muda yang indah untuknya.

"Hah? Untukku? Kau serius, Hun?" Tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi bingung yang lucu, tapi tanggannya tetap menerima buket bunga itu dari Sehun.

" _Ne_ , untukmu."

"Tapi untuk apa kau memberiku bunga? Tidak biasanya." Pertanyaan Jongin membuatnya terdiam.

Jantung Sehun berdebar kencang. Ia gugup. Bahkan telapak tangannya sudah basah dengan keringat.

Tapi tekadnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jongin hari ini sudah bulat. Jadi ia harus mengatakannya sekarang juga, sebelum Jongin dimiliki pria lain.

"Aku memberimu bunga karena aku-" Sehun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk melihat reaksi Jongin. Dan reaksi yang Jongin berikan membuat Sehun tersenyum. Semua rasa gugupnya menghilang setelah ia melihat wajah penasaran Jongin yang terlihat sangat lucu.

Sehun menggenggam tangan sebelah tangan Jongin diatas meja bundar itu, karena sebelah tangan Jongin yang lainnya sedang memegang buket bunga Pemberian Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Jadi bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu?" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan tegas dan lantang.

"Hah?" Jongin hanya bisa mengucapkan kata yang bahkan tidak ada dalam kamus manapun. Tiba-tiba saja kemampuan berbicaranya menghilang entah kemana.

Entahlah, Jongin merasa aneh saat ini. Telapak tangannya mulai basah karena keringat, wajahnya mulai pucat dan jantungnya berdetak sangat hebat.

Selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya, Jongin belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa, maka dari itu ia hanya bisa terdiam dihadapan Sehun yang sedang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Ekhm." Jongin berdehem pelan dan dengan cepat menarik sebelah tanggannya dari genggaman Sehun membuat sinar percaya diri yang terpancar diwajah pria itu memudar.

"A-aakuu..." Jongin tergugup pelan. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Matanya berpendar kearah manapun selain wajah tampan Sehun, dan pandangannya terhenti melihat segelas minuman cokelat dengan bola-bola kenyal yang belum tersentuh sedikitpun dihadapannya.

"A-aah. A-aaku haus."

Dengan sepontan Jongin mengambil gelas pelastik berisi Choco Bubble Tea dihadapannya kemudian meminumnya dengan tergesa. Entahlah Jongin hanya merasa gugup dan serba-salah.

"Uhuk." Jongin tersedak minumannya. Tentu saja, ia meminumnya dengan buru-buru. Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk sambil memukul-mukul pelan dadanya. Bibir tebalnya bergetar pelan dan mata bulatnya juga mulai berair.

Pemandangan Jongin yang tersedak tidak luput dari pandangan Sehun. Bagaimana ini? Jongin yang tersedak seperti itu terlihat sangat manis bagi Sehun.

"Minumlah dengan perlahan, Jong." Ucap Sehun dengan penuh senyuman. Seharusnya pria itu merasa khawatir melihat gadis yang ia cintai tersedak hebat seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jongin terlihat sangat lucu hingga membuat Sehun tak kuasa menahan senyumnya.

Setelah Jongin berhasil keluar dari masa tersedaknya, ia kembali melihat wajah tampan Sehun dengan pandangan bingung.

Aaah. Sehun mengerti sekarang. Sepertinya Jongin membutuhkan waktu untuk berfikir akan menerimanya atau tidak.

Sehun merasa maklum, karena banyak sekali pria tampan di kampus mereka yang juga menyukai Jongin. Jadi wajar saja kalau Jongin tidak bisa menjawab pernyataan cintanya saat ini juga.

"Jika kau membutuhkan waktu untuk berfikir, silahkan, Jong. Aku mengerti kau masih bingung akan menerimaku atau tidak." Sehun mengucapkannya dengan penuh pengertian membuat Jongin semakin gugup.

Jongin ingin sekali menjawab _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hun-ah. Dan tentu saja kau boleh jadi kekasihku."_ dengan lantang saat ini juga. Tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Hanya pandangan mata mereka yang saling bertatapan. Sehun bahkan bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dalam mata bulat Jongin. Ia tersenyum tampan melihatnya.

Setelah tiga puluh menit mereka terdiam, ponsel canggih dikantung jaket Sehun bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Sehun merogoh kantung jaketnya untuk mengambil ponselnya lalu melihat id caller yang tertulis dilayar ponselnya.

' _Luhan Hyung is Calling'_

Ahh. _Hyung_ -nya yang menelpon. Pasti pria itu akan menyuruh Sehun untuk menjemputnya lagi hari ini. Merepotkan saja.

" _Eoh, Hyung-ah. Waeyo_?" Sehun berucap dengan malas. Saat ini ia sedang menembak Jongin, kenapa hyung-nya ini malah mengganggunya.

" _Kau ada dimana, Hun? Eomma menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya sekarang di bandara, tapi setengah jam lagi aku ada rapat. Tolong jemput eomma sekarang di Incheon, Hun-ah. Bisa kan?"_

Ahh, jadi _Eomma_ nya akan datang hari ini. Sehun jadi merasa bersalah karena telah berfikiran yang tidak-tidak pada _hyung_ -nya.

" _Ne_ , _hyung_. Aku akan menjemput _eomma_ sekarang juga."

" _Geurae. Gomawo, Hun-ah. Sampaikan maafku pada eomma._ "

" _Ne_ , _hyung_. Kututup teleponnya sekarang." Sehun memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam kantung jaketnya.

Sehun kembali memandang Jongin yang masih terdiam dihadapannya.

"Aku harus menjemput _eomma_ ku di Incheon sekarang, Jong. Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Bubble tea mu biar aku yang bayar. Kau bisa memberikanku jawabanmu setelah kau siap dan yakin, Jong. Aku akan menunggumu." Kalimat panjang lebar yang Sehun membuatnya sadar.

Sehun begitu perhatian dan pengertian padanya selama ini. Pria itu juga mencintainya, bahkan ia rela menunggu. Seharusnya Jongin tak perlu lagi merasa ragu pada Sehun.

Baiklah, Jongin sudah menentukan pilihannya. Ia akan memberi Sehun jawaban sekarang juga.

"Baiklah, Jong. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa dikampus." Ucap Sehun sambil berdiri dari kursi kayu yang ia duduki. Pria itu akan segera pergi meninggalkan _café_ kalau saja Jongin tidak menggenggam tangannya.

Sehun melihat genggaman tangan Jongin dilengan kanannya dengan bingung. Jongin yang menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu keluar _café_ membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada disana.

"Sehun-ah, a-aakuu..." Jongin masih merasa gugup dan sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya.

" _Wae_ , Jong?" Tanya Sehun dengan bingung.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Hun-ah." Jongin mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Senyum lebar langsung terpampang diwajah Sehun. Ia senang sekali. Akhirnya ia bisa memiliki gadis ini. Aahhh. Sehun bahagia sekali.

 _Greb_

Sehun segera membawa Jongin kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia eratkan pelukannya pada gadis yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Tinggi tubuh Jongin yang hanya sebahu Sehun membuat pria itu bisa dengan mudah menciumi pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut, membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar didalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih karena kau bersedia menerimaku, Jongin-ah. Aku mencintaimu, sayang." Ucap Sehun dengan lembut.

"Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau bersedia memilihku, Hun-ah. Aku juga mencintaimu." Jongin menjawabnya dengan malu-malu. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah seperti tomat. Lucu sekali.

Bahkan mereka lupa dimana mereka sekarang. Sepasang pasangan baru itu masih belum sadar telah menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung _café_ yang lain. Bahkan orang-orang yang menonton secara langsung adegan romantis mereka tidak bisa menahan senyum lebih lama lagi.

" _Poppohae_. _Poppohae_. _Poppohae_. _Poppohae_." Teriakan menggoda dari seorang pelayan pria bernama Jongdae membuat Sehun dan Jongin sadar dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Mereka benar-benar merasa malu saat sadar dimana mereka sekarang. Bahkan wajah putih Sehun mulai memerah.

"Selamat ya, sekarang kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih." Pelayan pria yang tadi menggoda mereka datang untuk mengucapkan selamat dan berjabat tangan.

"Karena sekarang kalian telah resmi, jadi... _Poppohaeeee_ ~" Tambah pelayan pria tersebut membuat Sehun dan Jongin semakin gugup.

Tapi saat Sehun melihat Jongin yang sedang menggigit kecil bibirnya karena gugup, ia merasa tidak tahan lagi. Selama ini ia selalu menahan dirinya agar tidak menyerang bibir tebal Jongin, karena hubungannya dan Jongin hanya sebatas teman.

Tapi kini ia adalah kelasih Jongin. Maka perlahan namun pasti, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin.

Melihat Jongin yang menutup matanya membuat Sehun tersenyum dan segera menempelkan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir tebal Jongin.

Astaga. Sehun merasa seperti sedang memakan permen kapas. Bibir Jongin terasa lembut dan manis dibibirnya. Ia sangat menyukai sensasi mencium bibir kekasihnya.

"Uwaaaaaa!" Teriakan heboh mereka dapatkan dari semua orang yang ada disana setelah mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

" _Saranghae_ , Jongin-ah." Sehun berucap lembut dihadapan Jongin.

" _Nado saranghae,_ Sehun-ah." Dan Jongin menjawabnya dengan wajah penuh senyuman.

Biarlah Sehun merasakan bahagia saat ini, karena ia yakin setelah ini ia akan kena marah sang eomma karena telat menjemputnya dibandara. Biarkan Sehun merasakan indahnya cinta saat ini saja.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ THE END ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _ **Annyeong, saya datang lagi dengan drabble singkat HunKai. Saya harap kalian suka ya dengan drabble saya ini.**_

 _ **Saya mau minta maaf buat typo yang ada banyak sekali di fanfic ini ataupun fanfic saya yang lainnya. Maafkan saya ya, karena selama ini saya nulis semua fanfic lewat aplikasi**_ _ **Pollaris Office**_ _ **di hape saya. Jadi banyak typo deh. Hehehe. Alasan!**_

 _ **Akhir kata, Gomawo, yeorobun~**_


End file.
